


Unexplained Attraction

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: God I forgot how good this game was, Multi, someone help so many pre-war ghouls, though I haven't found a couple to beat my fallout 4 boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: What happens when a Courier with a curious scar meets several people among the Mojave, and brings them all together into a ragtag group they supposed was their new family.
Then again this wasn't the weirdest thing to ever happen.





	1. Arcade Gannon

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted it on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com
> 
> Arcade is such a babe <3

He didn’t understand why she came to him of all people, he really didn’t. Who wanted a researcher with an attitude even a deathclaw would shake its head at, with an unfortunate mishap of sticking his foot in his mouth at all the wrong times?  
  
Apparently this strange courier with a rather nasty scar on her forehead, a bright grin on her forehead as she rocked on the balls of her feet waiting for his answer.  
  
_”Want to come with me and see what we can find?”_  
  
Arcade wasn’t sure what compelled him to say yes, but as they left the fort and started towards the Strip Arcade chuckled to himself, slipping a hand into the pocket of his worn doctor’s coat. His amusement was soon turned to slight irritation as they were out and about all over the Mojave, fighting Fiends and wasteland creatures alike what seemed every five damn minutes while running errands for what seemed the laziest people in the wasteland. Yet he didn’t turn back and return to the Followers, no he followed the woman who probably didn’t have all of her faculties after being shot in the forehead and revived by some crude surgeries as they saved settlements and helped out wherever they could.  
  
_“Have you always been this crazy?”_ He asked the Courier one night, the two having finally made it back to the Lucky 38 and were currently lying on the floor of one of the many empty bars that littered the absolutely massive building. A few empty bottles littered the floor but the drinks had been well earned, the two giggling against each other as they listened to the radio nearby as they pointed at abnormal cracks in the ceiling.  
  
_”Not this bad…but after Benny shot me I dunno…I just want to go out and do stuff, ya know?”_  
  
_”No, no I don’t say I do.”_ The Courier grinned and playfully shoved his arm casually draped around her shoulder, more as a precaution to keep her from smacking against the cold marble floor.  
  
_”Don’t be so stuffy! You haven’t ever gotten bored being cooped up in those tents hunched over microscopes?”_ ”  
  
_”I suppose I have now and then, but at least I wasn’t in constant harm from everything out in the godforsaken wastes.”_  
  
_”Yea I know…but still. You’re such a nerd.”_ Arcade rolled his eyes as the Courier burst into laughter, wiping some tears from her eyes as they fell into a companionable silence the two had grown used to over the last few weeks. It wasn’t long before the buzz of the alcohol started to affect the duo, Arcade not surprised to see the woman beside him asleep when he finally glanced over at her, sighing in mock annoyance as he slowly stumbled to his feet, the woman nestled comfortably in his arms. Victor only hummed in amusement as he steadied the drunk male as they rode the elevator down to the suite, the two stepping from the elevator into the quiet floor.  
  
_”Now I don’t know what ya’ll have been doin’ lately, but you treat the lil’ lady there alright partner. I don’t want to see a good thing turn sour if ya’ll catch my drift.”_ The blonde raised an eyebrow at the soft tone from the robotic guard he had seen the Courier drift into Freeside with, the grinning cowboy picture the only thing he could see on the rather large screen.  
  
_”Sure, like I can do anything to her.”_ He scoffed, resorting to his rather sarcastic demeanor as he carried the Courier to her bedroom, hearing a soft laugh as Victor rolled back to the elevator entrance and powered down for the night. Creep. Shaking his head the drunk male placed the woman down on her bed, somehow managing to take her shoes and armor off before the alcohol in his system started to screw with his own awareness, a large yawn escaping him as he turned to go to his own room. Therefore he wasn’t prepared for the hand that firmly but gently tugged him back onto the bed next to the Courier, who only grinned as he kicked off his shoes and lay back onto the soft pillows beneath his head.  
  
_”You’re such a liar…”_ He yawned, instinctively holding her close when the Courier lay beside him with her own yawn.  
  
_”I try…”_ With that the two were fast asleep, the Courier tucked close to Arcade who held her as if waiting for some sort of threat to try and harm the woman in his arms.  
  
Perhaps the thought of love was why he joined the Courier, perhaps not. Arcade didn’t know, but he knew he was in for a long haul and it wasn’t one Arcade was planning on leaving anytime soon.


	2. Raul Tejada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul Tejada wanted to be rescued, but never expected to see her come waltzing into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translations done by Google because I can't Spanish T_T
> 
> 1) You stupid fool, why did you not fall back boss? Now here you are all battered, and Arcade will yell at my sorry ass for stitching you up all wrong.  
> 2)Now we're going to be stuck in this dirty place all night boss. My back is going to be sore in the morning.  
> 3) run down man like me?

 

 Hearing the cursing of the super-mutants just beyond his door was nothing new to Raul Tejada, the ghoul sighing as another agonizing minute crawled past in the room that had been his home since his capture. The gunfire so close however caught his attention, the older male sitting up from his bed as more gunfire and cries erupted from the outside the prison building, Tabitha soon crying in anger as she fought with however was brave enough to come up the mountain taken over by the super-mutant horde. It wasn’t long before there was some typing on the terminals just beyond his door, and soon the locks opened with a click. Raul had to admit the woman who stepped through the door covered in blood was not who he was expecting, but he supposed he was lucky not to see a pissed off mutant instead.   
  
She was a courier, the Courier apparently as the woman had been shot in the head for trying to deliver a simple package and ended up on a path to straighten out the Mojave with any means necessary. It wasn’t the first time the old ghoul had seen someone try, though it was the first time he was seeing actual results as the woman was welcomed in small communities all over the wasteland. Raul didn’t know what to think but he followed along, her inquisitive charm winning him over as the two battled whatever the wasteland had to offer as the Courier did her damn best to bring order to the order-less wasteland. She was however a bit unaware of her own abilities at time and Raul did find himself from time to time dragging the usually unconscious woman to nearby shelter so he could crudely patch her up.  
  
 _”Estúpido tonto, ¿por qué no se cae de nuevo jefe? Ahora aquí está toda maltratada, y Arcade va a gritar mi culo lo siento por la costura hasta que todo mal.”_ The older ghoul muttered, stitching up a rather deep cut to her side from a Fiend who had managed to get a stab in before his head was disintegrated into a plasma-induced glowing green goop puddle. While Raul never was one for the flashier guns he had been rather angry at the moment and felt a simple bullet wouldn’t be justice for the grinning man who was ready to strike the killing blow. _”Ahora vamos a estar atrapados en este lugar sucio todo jefe noche. Mi espalda va a ser grande en la mañana.”_  
  
 _”Not like it was my plan…”_ Raul was surprised the human would already be awake, shaking his head as the last strands were tugged and tied off the best he could. _”That hurts…”_  
  
 _”Of course it does boss, you should know this.”_ The older ghoul tsked, patching up some minor wounds with a well-placed stimpack. The Courier only grinned and stuck her tongue out, wincing when she moved a bit too far to the left. _”You’re such an idiot boss…”_  
  
 _”What can I say, I like danger!”_ Raul rolled his eyes as the younger woman chuckled, taking a sip from her canteen as they settled in for the night as it was far too late to go traveling anywhere. The two lay in silence for a while, the odd chirping of wasteland animals the only noises besides the low hum from the Pip-boy on the Courier’s arm.  
  
 _”Hey Raul? Can you tell me what it was like before the War?”_  
  
 _”You want to listen to an old correr por el hombre como yo?”_ The Courier nodded and Raul chuckled, settling in as he began to tell her of what used to be green grassy hills rolling with all sorts of flowers, clean water available in homes that were stocked with all sort of things. Of the lack of radiation, no ghouls and the prospect of reaching the moon to try and bring civilization one more step up in the world, rather than backwards like it had done. Of not having to worry about being murdered by all sorts of nasty people and creatures, the ability to walk in the open without a weapon drawn and ability to buy beautiful trinkets just to have rather than to tear apart for the pieces it contained within. He didn’t even realize she was watching him with a rather doting expression, his voice soft and full of something she couldn’t place a finger on but it was something she loved to hear. The older male eventually rambled off as exhaustion took hold of him, the Courier grinning as she felt his breathing even out and go rather quiet. She gently took his lax hand in hers as she decided to catch some shut eye herself, not seeing the coy smirk on Raul’s face as he gently tightened his hold on her soft and slender hand.  
  
Both said nothing when they awoke hand in hand, only sharing a grin as they started the long journey home to the Strip with a stride in their step. The nights were even better, the Courier healng rather nicely by the time they arrived to the Lucky 38 and up to one of the Suite’s that belonged to the odd woman who did like to keep to herself.  
  
However, that first night back she was no longer alone, Raul by her side as they made love to one another as it just seemed…right.  
  
Perhaps deciding to travel with the Courier wasn’t the worst thing Raul had ever done. Smart move on his part.


End file.
